Scourge the hedgehog
*Suppression Squad |habilidades = *Super speed *Enhanced strength *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Super transformation|movimientos_y_técnicas = *Spin Dash *Chaos Control}}Scourge the Hedgehog (también conocido como Anti-Sonic y como Evil Sonic) es la versión de Sonic the Hedgehog de Anti-Mobius (también conocido como Moebius). Scourge es casi idéntico a Sonic en casi todos los aspectos, excepto en términos de personalidad, completamente opuesta a él (Es decir, es todo lo malo y travieso que Sonic no es). Scourge maltrata a los demás, es egoísta y codicioso, y tiene un gran deseo por el poder. Apariencia Antiguamente Scourge tiene unas gafas de sol , una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras. Actualmente Scourge tiene unas gafas de sol rojas , una chaqueta negra con retoques de llamas, unas botas verdes con detalles negros y dos cicatrices en el pecho. Historia Vida temprana A los siete años de edad, el padre de Scourge, Anti-Jules Hedgehog, había promovido grandemente la Gran Paz en la dimensión conocida como Anti-Mobius. Debido a esto, Scourge tuvo apenas cualquier interacción con su padre, llamando a su padre "un hombre con palabras vacías". Diez años después del comienzo de la Gran Paz, la dimensión se estancó, dando la oportunidad perfecta para que Scourge asumiera el control de la dimensión. Se supone que Anti-Jules fue asesinado por Scourge. Scourge junto con Anti-Sally lanzó a Anti-King Max en su versión de la Zona de Silencio, y después de eso, se hizo cargo de la versión Anti-Mobius de Mobotropolis. La única resistencia de los Luchadores Anti-Libertad fue el doctor Ivo Kintobor, a la que los SWEEPbots del veterinario limpiarían la basura y la contaminación de los Combatientes Anti-Libertad. Asumiendo el control de Anti-Mobius Después de diez años pasaron tras el comienzo de la Gran Paz, Anti-Mobius cayó en un estado de deterioro y estancamiento, y cuando llegó a tocar fondo, el Mal de Sonic estaba listo para tomar el poder. Es de suponer que mató a su propio padre. Después de esto, scourge, junto con anti- Sally lanzó rey Anti-Max , el malvado alter ego del rey Maximillian Acorn en la Zona del Silencio , tomando el control de Mobotropolis y gobernando con mano de hierro. Su única oposición era el veterinario amablemente el Dr. Ivo Kintobor cuyas unidades de SWEEPbots limpiaría la basura dejada atrás por los combatientes anti-libertad . Interacciones con Zonas alternativas El mal de Sonic encontró por primera vez Sonic the Hedgehog del universo primordial, mientras que este último tomó un desvío a través de la Interestatal cósmico . Después de haberse perdido en el camino, Sonic terminó en el universo Anti-Mobius. Los dos lucharon brevemente el uno al otro hasta que el Dr. Kintobor ayudó a detener a su malvado de Anti-Sonic . Sónic luego continuó su viaje a lo largo de la Interestatal cósmico de nuevo a Mobius. Más tarde, fue convocado por Robo-Robotnik con la tarea de detener a todos sus homólogos de vigilancia de una mano gigante que activar el Borg gigante , una misión que aceptó de buen grado, y logra, como Robo Robotnik teletransportado la mano a la base mientras el mal de sonic distrae la otra Sonics. Más tarde aún, el Mal de Sonic viajó a Mobius Prime, esta vez acompañado por Anti-Sally, Anti-colas , Anti-Rotor y anti-Antoine , todos vestidos igual que su auto-Mobius Prime. Mientras que Sonic, colas y Antoine estaban ausentes en la realidad negativa tratando de llegar a la Zona del Silencio para rescatar Rey Max, y Sally fue ocupada la formación de los combatientes de la libertad de sustitución , homólogos malignos de la banda comenzaron a aterrorizar a la gente del lugar. Sonic y los otros finalmente se presentaron y se enfrentaron a sus seres malos, finalmente enviarlos de vuelta a Anti-Mobius. El mal de Sonic sería posteriormente volver actuando como aliado del Dr. Robotnik, engañando Anti-nudillos en ayudar a robar el esmeraldas del caos de la isla flotante en Mobius Prime. Aunque el plan parecía factible en un primer momento, la buena naturaleza global anti-nudillos y la ayuda de los combatientes de la libertad habilitadas nudillos para derrotar el mal Sonic, dejándolo al cuidado de su homólogo. Después de la desaparición de Robotnik-Prime, Robo Robotnik reclutó a Anti-Sonic para ayudar a localizar los fragmentos de la batalla traje gigante Borg, después de haber llamado a él una vez antes de frustrar un ejército de buenos versiones alternativas de sonic en su búsqueda para evitar que la misma arma. Derrotado por primera vez, el Mal de Sonic resultó algo más competente en el segundo intento, amasando con éxito todos menos uno de los componentes gigante Borg. Por desgracia, sin embargo, confundió con otra alternativa Robotnik por su empleador actual, y por lo tanto estaba atrapado en el Mobius de Sonic Underground . Liberado de prisión por Sonia the hedgehog y el maníc the hedgehog, los hermanos a la de Sonic desde esa dimensión, Anti-sonic fue capturado de nuevo, esta vez por Zonic Cop Zona , que encarceló Anti-sonic en la Zona y luego le reveló que su vieja banda lo había reemplazado con el Anti-Geoffrey St. John. Anti-Sonic también apareció en la dimensión de Litigopolis, una ciudad gobernada por una versión computarizada del Dr. Robotnik conocido como JUEZ . Como de costumbre, el Anti-Sonic se divertía con actos de vandalismo al azar, y el juez lo confundió para Sonic Prime y por lo tanto tuvo que Sonic prisionero para castigarlo por el delito. Escape y la anulación de Zonic, Anti-sonic se dirigió a Mobius Prime, una vez más, sólo para caer en la batalla contra Antoine D'Coolette, que lo confundió con una de Sonic disfrazado tratando de ayudarle a impresionar a su padre. Luego fue llevado de nuevo a la zona de nuevo, sólo para escapar y regresar a Anti-Mobius. Suplantación De vuelta en Anti-Mobius, el Anti-Sonic fue confrontado por Patch, la versión anti-combatiente de la libertad de Antoine y su rival desde hace mucho tiempo. Derrotar cómodamente a su némesis, Anti-Sonic urdió un plan de venganza, la anulación de Antoine Prime y traerlo de vuelta a Anti-Mobius, dejando parche en su lugar para atormentar a los dos. La adaptación y se mueve rápida de parche para tomar el poder inspirado por Anti-Sonic, que realizó un interruptor similar con su contraparte. Mientras que hacerse pasar por Sonic, Anti-Sonic hecho avances en Bunnie Rabbot (quien en ese momento estaba tratando de inspirar a los celos en el parche, sin darse cuenta de que él no era el que quería a Antoine), Amy Rose , y una serie de otras chicas en Knothole. Sin embargo, pronto centró sus diseños en la mira más atractivo, en su opinión superficial, chica de la que todavía había conocido en Mobius Prime: Rouge the Bat . No se toma con la misma facilidad en que algunos de los otros objetivos del Anti-Sonic, Rouge fue tan dispuesto para manipular Anti-Sonic como él era utilizar a ella, y quería su ayuda en el robo de la Esmeralda Maestra de Angel Island. Dispuesto a todo para satisfacer sus propios deseos, Anti-Sonic acordó, a escondidas, mientras Rouge distraía Locke , la corriente de tutor en el tiempo. Sin embargo, Sonic demostró más recursos que Anti-Sonic había anticipado, y volvió a Mobius Prime a su homólogo participar en la batalla. Los dos lucharon brevemente antes de Locke, al darse cuenta del engaño de Rouge, apareció y se utiliza la Esmeralda Maestra para teletransportarse Anti-Sonic de distancia. Encontrado por Rouge, el erizo logró apaciguar a su desilusión con una piedra preciosa más pequeño, y su asociación continuó. Cambio de apariencia Anti-Sonic y Rouge próximo plan para poner las manos en la Esmeralda Maestra apareció como si fuera a ser igualmente desastroso. Los dos ladrones, su interés en sí, obviamente, superado por su codicia, planeado para tener la otra quedan atrapados por Locke, y al final fueron ambos encontrados por él en el Santuario Esmeralda. Terminaron la lucha contra él, con Rouge teniendo la mayor parte del calor del Guardián enojado. En lugar de asistir a ella, sin embargo, Anti-Sonic hecho por el propio Esmeralda y trató de ir Súper utilizando su energía, declarando que un regalo de cumpleaños para sí mismo. Su cita exacta es "Lo siento Rouge, pero el cumpleañero recibe dinero a pagar por las mercancías!" Locke intervino, golpeando el erizo con un punzón infundido por el Caos, justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pleno del Super. Sin embargo, el erizo pronto se recuperó y se reveló como haber alcanzado algún tipo de transformación; con marcas individuales de ataque de Locke, su piel estaba ahora permanentemente verde y su fuerza se ha mejorado considerablemente. Declarándose "Scourge" y afirmando que el "numerito mal gemelo" había terminado, golpeó brutalmente a Locke en la sumisión. Rouge le impidió hacer más, diciendo que por sus reglas que no matarían, por lo Plaga decidió que debería usar su nuevo poder para vengarse de alguien más: Sonic. Trabajar por la intuición, invocó Chaos Control con el Master Emerald y se transporta a sí mismo ya Rouge a Knothole . Alimentado con la arrogancia, a pesar de que ayudó brevemente de Sonic a derrotar al Croctobot - el cumpleaños de Eggman presente en Sonic - pronto se volvió hacia él. Sin embargo, él entonces cometió el error de atacar a shadow, y los dos se unieron a él. Luego se convirtió en abrumado cuando los otros combatientes de la libertad se unieron. En esto, él también aprendió que la shadow era considerablemente más violento y enojado de Sonic, y fue perseguido por el erizo enfurecido. Rouge le dijo que teletransportarse de vuelta, pero él respondió que no podía sin una Esmeralda. Ella entonces le dijo que fuera más rápido y él respondió "Tal vez si yo no tengo este peso muerto para remolcar." Se escaparon ira de shadow cuando un desconocido Warp anillo apareció portal y los dos saltaron a través de él. Trabajar con Finitevus No mucho después de que Scourge hubiera escapado de la ira de Shadow junto con Rouge, un anillo suministrado por el Doctor Finitevus llevó al dúo a un lugar desconocido donde Finitevus estaba preguntando si estaban interesados en unirsele para causar caos. Él en sus metas. Scourge se apresuró a obligar siempre que se tratara de dañar a Sonic de cualquier manera, forma o forma. Gracias a su poder, Scourge sirvió como mano derecha de Finitevus, uniéndose a Destructix en varias ocasiones. Su golpe más severo para Sonic y los otros llegó cuando reveló que se había involucrado de manera romántica con Fiona Fox, que luego se fue con él después de que brevemente lucharon con Sonic, Amy Rose y Tails. Scourge permanecería en el lado de Finitevus a pesar de los recelos de Fiona y sus propias dudas sobre los planes de Finitevus. Temiendo que el plan de Finitevus pudiera fallar, cargó su anillo Warp con energía de la Esmeralda Maestra y fue testigo de la diatriba de Finitevus sobre cómo "corrupto" el mundo se había convertido y su plan para "limpiar" (exterminar) toda la vida en Una ola de fuego esmeralda. Los miedos de Scourge llegaron a su punto de ruptura durante la pelea entre Super Sonic y Enerjak. Scourge reconoció que con Enerjak en libertad, en ninguna parte de Mobius estaría a salvo, así que convenció a Fiona para que dejara a Mobius por completo. Scourge admitió que desde su batalla con Sonic había estado considerando profundamente los comentarios de Sonic de que él y Scourge no eran tan diferentes. Sabiendo que había cambiado desde su transformación, Scourge resolvió encontrar respuestas a quién era ahora, y se fue con Fiona a través del anillo de urdimbre mejorado, a los lugares donde podía encontrarlos. Scourge le prometió a Fiona, sin embargo, que sería divertido. El Ejército de Supresión Scourge, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que él y Sonic no eran realmente tan diferentes, volvió a Anti-Mobius, con la intención de distinguir y separar todo de sus homólogos de Mobius. En cuestión de días, Scourge tomó el control de todo el planeta, coronándose Rey y haciendo de Fiona su Reina, y tomó de nuevo el control de los Luchadores Anti-Libertad, renombrándolos y transformándolos en el Escuadrón de Supresión. Tras robar un par de postes Globo, Scourge trazado, con la ayuda de Fiona, para lanzar un asalto e invadir Freedom HQ. Cuando los Correos fueron reparados y reactivados, Scourge envió a la escuadra por delante, que encontró a los defensores de la base sorprendidos y desprevenidos. Una batalla campal siguió, hasta que Sonic volvió de sus deberes con el Chaotix en New Megaopolis para dar vuelta a la marea, solamente para que el azote haga su entrada magnífica y aparezca antes de ellos. Scourge luego procedió a la batalla Sonic, y en medio de la batalla, se insinuó que tiene algún incentivo desconocido que mantiene el escuadrón leal a él. Finalmente, la batalla entre los dos grupos llevó a la base peligrosamente cerca del colapso, forzando a los Fighters de la Libertad a retirarse, dejando Scourge victorioso, aunque sus burlas hacia Sonic lo enfureció hasta el punto que prometió regresar por venganza. = Time in Mobius and the Suppression Squad's Betrayal A couple of days later, Metal Sonic, under the direct control of Dr. Eggman, arrived and told Anti-Miles he was here to see Sonic. Anti-Miles, instead, summoned Scourge to inform him Metal Sonic had arrived on the scene. Instead of leaving, Eggman had Metal Sonic attack Scourge, saying "Why pass up one uppity hedgehog for another?" As they battled, Sonic himself arrived, intent on battling Scourge and re-taking Freedom HQ on his own, as the Council of Acorn opted to focus their attacks on New Megaopolis and they doubted Scourge would make his gains on Mobius as easily as on "Moebius". Scourge was manipulated by Miles into ordering the Suppression Squad to allow himself to battle Metal Sonic, but soon found himself out-matched. Sonic saved him at the last second, and offered another temporary truce. Scourge told Sonic to save his sympathy, as he was happy to bust two Sonic heads. Metal Sonic felt the same way, and Sonic found himself battling both. During the fight, Scourge suggested that Sonic join him and conquer Mobius, and then they could work together to conquer the Multiverse. Before Sonic could give his answer, Eggman dispatched reinforcements to deal with both hedgehogs in the form of Metal Scourge. The battle started up again, with the robotic duplicates quickly holding their own. Sonic asked Scourge to reconsider a truce, but instead Scourge pointed out Sonic hadn't answered his question about conquering Mobius and then the Multiverse. Sonic didn't refuse, as such, instead insisting he was too preoccupied with the present right now. Grinning evilly, Scourge took that as a "yes". As the battle amplified, Scourge's temper began to flare, refusing to give the robotic duplicates any ground when the battle began damaging Freedom HQ. Scourge also arrogantly insisted to Fiona that he could handle them, when she asked if she and the Squad should step in. In the end, however, he broke down and asked the Squad for help, leading to Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge's destruction. Not long after, Scourge sent Anti-Miles to bomb New Mobotropolis. But when Anti-Miles returned, apparently being chased by the Freedom Fighters, he and the rest of the squad, except Fiona, revealed their planned betrayal. Angry at Scourge for constantly abusing them, they attacked him alongside the Freedom Fighters. At first, Scourge and Fiona were getting the upper hand against both teams, but Sonic returned from his trip to Moebius and attacked Scourge. However, Boomer then blasted both hedgehogs and Anti-Miles threw them into the portal leading back to Moebius before it was closed. Scourge, now trapped on Moebius with Sonic and Amy, promised to get revenge on his team, but then looked in fear at his old stalker, Rosy the Rascal, who told Scourge how she had an "extra-special smash" for him. Super Transformation and Defeat The fight was interrupted when Shadow arrived when using Chaos Control. Though he was actually looking for the Special Zone, Sonic asked if he wanted to destroy Scourge, to which Shadow agreed. Metal Sonic arrived later, followed by Silver and Rob as well as Amy and Rosy. A confused Silver was unable to determine which one was Sonic, and attempted to ask the others as they fought. Because they ignored him, he got angry and impatient and captured them all with his psychic powers. Silver stated that he had come from the future to destroy Sonic, and then attacked Sonic. Rob O' threatened Silver for an explanation, and Silver stated that during this point in time one of the legendary Freedom Fighters betrays and destroys them, dooming the future. He then stated that only Sonic was remembered to have had that kind of power. However, Scourge jumped in and attacked both of them, claiming that Silver should use his powers to give himself "a less-stupid haircut". Shortly afterwards, Sonic made a proposal to everyone to stop attacking each other and strictly finish off Scourge. But Scourge didn't give up. He rushed to the throne room, followed by Sonic and Shadow. Scourge turned the tables on everyone, claiming he placed Anarchy Beryl in his throne. This managed to turn Scourge into a stronger, even more evil form: Super Scourge. Despite their efforts, the numerous hedgehogs were no match for Super Scourge, who defeated all of them. Super Scourge then proceeded to defeat the combined might of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Suppression Squad (minus Rotor and Fiona), who had returned to Anti-Mobius expecting Scourge to be defeated. While he seemed to be unbeatable, Sonic eventually realized the Anarchy Beryl would have a different (and negative) effect on Scourge to contrast the positive effect the Chaos Emeralds had on him once the transformation ended. Luring Super Scourge away from the others, Sonic managed to trick Scourge into de-transforming. As Sonic speculated, the Anarchy Beryl drained him of what energy he had left in his normal form, leaving him vulnerable. Sonic subsequently easily defeated Scourge and captured him. Zone Lockdown While Sonic was taking Scourge to the Zone Cops via the Cosmic Highway, Scourge broke loose and tried to escape, but he and Sonic were then arrested by Zone Cops Zector the Zone Cop and Zespio the Zone Cop for going through zones during a zone lockdown. The cops then took Sonic and Scourge to see Zonic via a Warp Ring. They arrive in a ruined No Zone and Scourge manages to escape by kicking the others out of the way and attempts to fully destroy the No Zone before moving on to Sonic's world. Sonic and the Zone Cops then meet up with Zonic and they battle Scourge. They quickly capture him thanks to Sonic's skills and Zonic's special control collar. Because of Scourge's mutation, he has now become a wild card in the "cosmic scheme of things." Scourge then said that he was "Sonic the Hedgehog at his full potential." before being taken to jail. Busting Out of Prison Thanks to his Control Collar and his spikes being pruned, Scourge was now the bottom of the food chain at the prison and was bullied constantly. Fiona and the Destructix arrived to bust him out. Scourge was furious, convinced that he would be beaten up further for trying to form a gang, but Fiona convinced him to help make a plan to bust out. After winning the Destructix back, the six then broke out of prison. Fiona then says they have to work for Dr Finitevus, but Scourge tosses the idea aside, saying he's the leader now. With that, he and his new gang start making plans on Moebius and Mobius. Due to the Genesis Wave, Scourge's fate is unknown. Personalidad Scourge tiene exactamente la personalidad opuesta a Sonic: es cruel, envidioso, odia y maltrata a los demás. También es uno de los peores enemigos de Sonic. Lo único que ama es el poder. Poderes y habilidades Scourge es una versión de Sonic de un universo alternativo y por lo tanto sus habilidades son esencialmente las mismas que las de Sonic. Los erizos pueden alcanzar la misma velocidad media de 760 mph y más allá y ambos pueden realizar tales hazañas como guiones de hilado. Después de su transformación, Scourge parece haber adquirido mucha más fuerza y resistencia que antes, como se ve en el # 161, donde él solo derrota Sonic y Shadow al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, esto puede atribuirse a la energía del Caos que absorbió antes y al hecho de que es más despiadado que ambos. Scourge también puede teletransportarse usando el Control de Caos, aunque requiere una Esmeralda para hacerlo. Scourge también es capaz de transformarse en una forma Super como la de Sonic, pero los cambios de apariencia de Scourge son, previsiblemente, el equivalente Anti-Verso de Super Sonic: su piel se vuelve morada oscura, la esclerótica de sus ojos cambia de blanco a negro y Sus iris se vuelven rojos. Su ropa adopta un cambio de color similar, con sus gafas de sol cada vez más claras con marcos azules, sus zapatos se vuelven púrpura y negro, y las llamas de su chaqueta se vuelven azules y blancas. Relaciones Anti-Jules Scourge tenía una relación difícil con su padre, Anti-Jules. Cuando tenía sólo siete años, su padre contribuyó grandemente a la Gran Paz. Sin embargo parece que hizo poco tiempo para su hijo. Mientras él parece tener un poco de respeto burlón por cómo Anti-Jules "reunió a todos en un gran abrazo de grupo", también se queja de que su padre estaba lleno de palabras vacías, y la paz no era más que estancamiento. Scourge le dijo a Jules Prime que Anti-Jules estaba muerto, e insinuó alegremente que no le importaba y que incluso pudo haber tenido una mano en ella, pero como esto se dijo en un intento de intimidar a Jules en una "sorpresa de noche pummeling" , No se puede saber lo verdadero que es esto. Cuando Jules le dio una conferencia sobre cómo "Puede que no te importe la pérdida de tu Jules", Scourge tomó las palabras en el corazón y salió de la cabaña en lágrimas en lugar de continuar su ataque a Jules o Sonic, sugiriendo que en el fondo, La pérdida de su padre y extraña a su familia, pero no se atreve a admitirlo. Esta puede ser otra razón por la que no le gusta Sonic; Porque tenía un padre más atento y cariñoso. Sonic the hedgehog Aunque Scourge y Sonic the Hedgehog no tienen nada más que odio el uno del otro, debido a sus habilidades idénticas que ocasionalmente se encuentran trabajando juntos, como cuando el par y Shadow lucharon contra el sub-jefe Croctobot (aunque luego, Scourge inmediatamente y sin ayuda Derrotó a Sonic y Shadow, quienes salieron en un huff). Scourge pensó que había descubierto por qué Sonic no le gustaba: todo lo que Sonic necesitaba era un mal día, y sería como Scourge. Sonic declaró exactamente lo contrario, diciendo que todo lo que necesitaba Scourge era algunas buenas cualidades y que sería como Sonic. Esto le dio a Scourge un breve momento de duda antes de que Sonic fuera derribado por Fiona. Como resultado, él más tarde decidió dejar Mobius para averiguar la verdad acerca de quién era. Romance Como Sonic Anti-Mobius contraparte, Scourge es muy similar a él, pero carece de una serie de sus cualidades más refinado. Uno de estos suele ser un respeto por las mujeres: mientras que Sonic ha tenido múltiples relaciones con las niñas, sin embargo se instalará en una niña a la vez y la tratará con el máximo respeto; Scourge siempre ha tratado de satisfacer sus deseos por descaradamente ir tras varias hembras a la vez. Esto le ha metido en problemas por varios motivos, el primero terminó con su destierro de los Combatientes Anti-Libertad después de haber sido engañado en Anti-Sally con Anti-Bunnie y Anti-Penelope. A pesar de hacerse pasar por Sonic en Mobius Prime, Scourge no pudo superar este hábito, e hizo avances descarados en Bunnie Rabbot, Amy Rose, Rouge, The Bat y Fiona Fox. Sin embargo, en ese último, Scourge encontró la primera pareja femenina con la que ha estado cerca de tener sentimientos genuinos. La forma en que lo pone, la mayoría de las chicas que le gustaban en Anti-Mobius eran de una naturaleza oscura desde el principio, pero Fiona elige ser así, lo cual le resulta atractivo. Él ha demostrado esta medida añadida de la atracción permaneciendo leal a ella incluso cuando habría sido más provechoso ahorrar su propia piel, y su relación es un espejo oscuro al de Sonic y de Sally - aunque por supuesto con las diferencias que vienen con sus personalidades. Scourge, al regresar a su antigua dimensión e invadir su mundo natal, anunció que hizo a Fiona su reina. Aunque huyó de la batalla antes de que Flourge fuera capturado, Fiona volvió a romper a Scourge fuera de la prisión. Afirmó que corrió a buscar ayuda de la Destructix. No está claro qué tan cierto es esto, pero teniendo en cuenta su relación, no es poco probable. Scourge estaba irritado por la deserción percibida por Fiona, pero estaba más preocupado de que él se metería en problemas con otros convictos por tratar de formar una pandilla. Había estado cerca de tener su ego roto, pero Fiona logró animarlo de vuelta a ser villano, y luego ayudó a salir de la prisión. No se ha comprobado que ya están juntos, pero es bastante probable. Trivia *Scourge was originally believed to have been removed from the comics due to the Super Genesis Wave; this was contradicted when Scourge appeared on the cover of Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Rivals. However, a CGI model of Scourge that was made to be used on a cover was later cancelled. *Scourge's eyes are the color of Sonic's fur, whilst his fur is the color of Sonic's eyes. He shares this look with another rival of Sonic, Jet the Hawk from the Sonic Riders Trilogy. **Also, Scourge's super form is purple, the contrasting color to Super Sonic's yellow. *On the side of Scourge's shades, the reader can see the word "SEGA" (as seen in STH #160 and STH #192). *Scourge has been seen saying censored swear words on some occasions - he is one of the few characters to 'swear'. *Similar to how Amy's rage is the one thing Sonic is truly afraid of, Scourge has shown to only really fear Rosy's insanity. *His suggestion to Sonic that their only difference is 'one bad day' is a reference to a line said by the Joker in The Killing Joke, where the villain states that all it takes to drive a man to insanity is 'one bad day'. *As Scourge never spent a year in space like Sonic did, this would mean that Scourge is effectively physically older than Sonic by a year. This has never been confirmed however. Gallery Blog Scourge.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blog_ Scourge profile 1.png|thumb|none|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scourge_pr Scourge the hedgehog .png|thumb|none|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scourge_the_he